Première rencontre
by aylala
Summary: Petit OS racontant la toute première rencontre d'Alice et Jasper... C'était il y a bien longtemps mais tous les deux s'en souviennent comme si c'était hier.


Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

_Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et vous divertir j'espère !_

_Aylala_

**Première rencontre**

Comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait eu cette vision, près de deux mois auparavant, Alice venait s'asseoir dans ce bar du centre ville. Elle l'avait vu arrivé un jour de grosse pluie, les vêtements dégoulinant, les traits tirés de devoir continuellement contrôler une soif qu'il ne pourrait ignorer encore bien longtemps. Elle l'avait vu s'installer dans le recoin le plus sombre et commander un whisky pour faire bonne mesure. Tout, elle avait tout vu avec une netteté incroyable. Sauf la date de son arrivée. Et en cette période de l'année, les jours d'orages était nombreux et les précipitations soudaines. Cela ne lui offrait aucune précision.

Comme tous les jours, son arrivée à elle suscitait des regards insistants et des chuchotements sur son passage. Ils se croyaient inaudibles, pauvres humains ! Elle avait entendu chacune de leurs remarques déplacées, chacun de leurs compliments maladroits, chacunes de leurs interrogations à son propos. Elle avait appris à ne pas faire cas de leur présence. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle y arrivait bien mieux quand, comme c'était le cas ce jour là, elle avait pu s'abreuver. Le lynx était décidément bien plus appétissant que les autres prédateurs qu'elle avait déjà goûtés. Et bien qu'incomparable en goût et en apport énergétique avec le sang humain, Alice était forcée d'avouer qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon compromis.

C'était de se voir, dans ses visions, chasser de gros gibiers avec ces cinq autres vampires dans les forêts profondes du Nord, qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Au départ, elle n'avait pas été certaine d'avoir tout saisit tant il lui semblait improbable qu'elle puisse se nourrir autrement qu'en tuant des humains. Mais à force d'avoir ces mêmes visions de ces grandes parties de chasses, elle avait décidé de faire un essai. Cela fait près de six mois maintenant qu'elle suivait ce régime alimentaire bien particulier. Et même si, elle n'avait pas pu résister quelques fois et avait au détour d'une ruelle ôté la vie à un ou deux promeneurs esseulés, elle en était plutôt satisfaite.

Comme toujours sans qu'elle ait besoin de le commander, un verre se posa devant elle. Offert par un obscur inconnu que la serveuse lui indiquait du doigt et qui la saluait en soulevant son chapeau. Alice se contentait d'un sourire de remerciement mais ne touchait jamais à son verre. A quoi bon ?

Elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand elle était ici, cela l'aidait à passer le temps. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé son mystérieux inconnu à faire route jusqu'ici. Elle ne connaissait de lui que son visage et son prénom. Jasper. Il était séduisant, il lui plaisait beaucoup et c'était pour cela qu'elle essayait tant d'avoir de nouvelles visions de son futur. Et ce qu'elle avait vu la satisfaisait beaucoup pour le moment. Il accepterait normalement de la suivre. Elle aurait préféré que se fut, parce que comme elle, il était convaincu du bien fondé du choix de vie des Cullen. Mais, elle saurait se contenter de son désir de la connaître mieux et de la suivre dans l'unique but de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle. Bien qu'un peu inconvenante, cette idée lui paraissait vraiment très séduisante et romantique. Elle parviendrait à le convaincre plus tard.

Elle se mit à sourire et c'est alors qu'elle entendit le fond sonore des chuchotis s'intensifier. Relevant gracieusement la tête, elle posa son regard sur la porte d'entrée et se mit à sourire en le voyant entrer dans le bar. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de leur première rencontre. A travers la baie vitrée, Alice voyait la pluie tomber à verse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. Elle pivota lentement sur sa chaise et l'observa s'installer dans le recoin le plus sombre, demander son whisky et recevoir sa commande avant de se lever pour aller le rejoindre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jasper tenait son verre de whisky d'un air indifférent. Il s'amusait à faire tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à toutes ses odeurs si alléchantes qui se dégageaient de tous ses humains à proximité. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait décidé de s'arrêter ici mais il commençait déjà à le regretter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit et il parvenait de moins en moins bien à se contenir. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter dans ce bar bondé. Certes rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, mais il tenait à ce que son court séjour dans cette ville passe le plus inaperçu possible. Ou du moins, se limite aux murmures curieux qu'il entendait très nettement s'élever des tables voisines. Il venait de reposer son verre sur la table quand elle vint se poster en face de lui.

Il releva la tête et son regard surprit se posa sur son visage parfait et joyeux. Elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Elle lui fit immédiatement penser à un petit lutin malicieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait une représentante féminine de son espèce, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles qui l'avaient créé et qui l'avait guidé durant les premiers mois de sa vie de damné. Elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui la rendait différente sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi. Son visage souriant lui inspira immédiatement confiance, il sentait qu'elle ne lui chercherait pas querelles.

- « Tu m'as fait attendre ! » lui lança-t-elle si vite que ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas.

Immédiatement, Jasper se leva et s'inclina devant elle comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était.

- « Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de ce retard, qui je l'espère ne vous à pas trop contrarié » s'excusa-t-il en se redressant.

Il la vit lui tendre la main et immédiatement il s'en saisit pour lui faire un baisemain. Il crut la voir sourire d'un air intimidé, mais cela fut fugace, même pour eux. Elle retira sa main avec grâce et délicatesse.

- « Puis-je ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'était installée sur la chaise en face de lui et le regardait en souriant. Derrière eux, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les premières remarques jalouses ne fusent à voix basses. Il s'installa alors en face d'elle.

- « Je m'appelle Alice » commença-t-elle tout bas « Je suis contente de te voir, Jasper, pour un peu je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

- « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » s'étonna Jasper en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

- « Je connais beaucoup de choses ! » lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé « Des choses dont les autres n'ont pas encore conscience et qui sont susceptibles d'être modifiées à tout instant ».

Jasper fronça les sourcils d'un air grave.

- « Je savais que nous nous retrouverions ici, avant même que tu ne songes à quitter le clan de Maria… » poursuivit-elle à nouveau si vite de telle sorte que personne ne puisse rien saisir de leur échange.

- « Vous êtes clairvoyante ? » souffla-t-il bien qu'il fut presque certain de connaître la réponse.

- « C'est un don subtile, et très utile » lui répondit-elle en souriant d'un air amusé « Mais bien moins amusant que celui de contrôler les émotions d'autrui je suppose… »

Jasper eut un mouvement de recul ? Comment pouvait-elle tant en savoir sur lui alors qu'il ne connaissait d'elle que son prénom et son appartenance à leur espèce ?

- « Désolée… » murmura-t-elle en voyant sa réaction « J'ai trop tendance à me baser sur mes visions et pas assez sur ce qui m'est réellement dit. C'est un défaut que j'essaye de corriger… »

Elle releva son visage vers lui et Jasper fut surpris de la voir un peu gênée.

- « Si je connais l'étendue de ton don, c'est tout simplement parce que dans un futur proche, tu envisages de l'utiliser pour me séduire. Ce ne sera pas la peine, crois moi… » lui murmura-t-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Jasper fut un moment sous le choc de cette révélation et encore plus encore de la manière qu'elle avait d'en parler. Cette jeune femme était extraordinairement surprenante. Ses manières directes le surprenaient pour le moins, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en tenir rigueur, comme fasciné par cette aura joyeuse qui semblait l'entourer. Elle ne se trompait pas en disant qu'il comptait essayer de la séduire. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit une telle attirance pour une femme et à l'instant même où elle s'était présentée à lui, il s'était imaginé combien il serait agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Et même si, depuis toujours il avait eu un physique agréable aux yeux des dames, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait flatté d'avoir déjà su lui plaire. Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Elle lui souriait, il l'observait en silence. Tout était calme et posé entre eux, tout était bien, l'atmosphère sereine sans qu'il ait eu à intervenir. Elle avait du voir juste. Ils devaient se retrouver à cet endroit en cet instant.

- « Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » lui demanda-t-il alors en prenant bien soin de parler d'une manière intelligible aux oreilles des humains qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas les entendre prononcer une seule parole.

- « Il faut que nous aillons une discussion… J'ai vu des choses qui pourraient changer notre manière de vivre » lui répondit-elle avec sérieux.

- « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

- « Je ne peux pas en dire plus ici » lui souffla-t-elle. « Mais nous y étions ensemble et si nous faisons effectivement route vers le Nord, nous serons très bien reçu »

- « S'agit-il des nôtres ? » demanda simplement Jasper. « Un clan ? »

- « Une famille plutôt. Ils sont cinq et on choisit un chemin totalement opposé à celui que nous suivons jusqu'alors. Cela donne des résultats au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et pour toi comme pour moi, il s'agirait d'une échappatoire, une alternative à nos… conditions de vie »

Jasper la fixa alors avec curiosité et sentit à quel point elle était sincère et combien elle mettait tout son espoir dans cette idée. Il sentit aussi combien elle espérait qu'il accepte effectivement de la suivre et cela le fit sourire.

- « Alice, puis-je vous inviter pour une petite promenade nocturne ? Vous pourriez me parler plus en détail de tout cela… » proposa-t-il en se levant et en lui présentant son bras.

Il la vit hocher la tête en souriant et accepter son bras qu'il lui tendait.

- « Ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir » lui souffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient le bar sous les regards envieux et jaloux de ses pauvres humains qui ne se doutaient pas combien il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne fussent pas partit avec l'un d'entre eux.


End file.
